On the Edge of Seduction
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Regina Mills is desperate to pay her father's medical bills, how far will she go?


_**A/N-Dedicated to DeshayForever for this prompt.**_

Robin Locksley was on his way to an exclusive adult men's club, his best friend since childhood, Killian Jones was getting married in a few weeks to his fiancee Emma. And on this night, they were going to have Killian's bachelor party. Being around strippers was not really his thing, he enjoyed the female companionship but to each his own Robin thought as he entered the club. He was shown where their table was going to be, the guys were all there except for Killian.

"Fancy meeting you here, August," Robin said as he shook his friend's hand.

"Likewise," August said as he took a shot of his drink.

"Does your wife know you're here David?" Robin asked the other man. Robin didn't think that Mary Margaret would appreciate him being here of all places.

"She knows I'm out with the guys tonight," David said.

"Spoken like a true politician," Robin said as he took a seat.

"So how is the coffee business?" August asked.

"Going great right now, very excited for next year's projections," Robin said.

"Oh, here comes the guest of honor," August said as they saw Killian coming towards them.

"About time you showed up," David said as Killian sat down and motioned to the waitress for a round of shots.

"You guys never could start a party without me," Killian said as a moment later, their drinks were brought over. They watched the woman on the platform in front of them, Killian stood up and put some money in her g-string and received a kiss on the cheek for it.

"Now gentlemen, if I may have your attention, this is the Queen of the Night, this is Victoria!" the emcee announced. As the song, Queen of the Night by Whitney Houston, started to play on the loud speakers. A beautiful brunette came out in a black silky robe, she twirled and teased as she walked down the platform. Robin was mesmerized by her, she swayed her hips and then slowly undid the tie of the robe, then pulled it open suddenly to reveal herself wearing a black lace bra, and matching g-string, she also had thigh high black stockings and black pumps. Whistles and applause let out, as she then put her hands on the stripper pole and started to circle it. She then grabbed it with both hands and hoisted herself up on it, she twirled around on it.

Robin had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life, her face was perfection, her high cheek bones, her red lips, her dark sultry eyes. He watched as she removed herself from the pole, and started to unsnap her bra and lowered it off one shoulder, then the next, till she was holding it in her hands.

"What are you waiting for?" Killian asked as he nudged Robin, who looked at his friend before digging into his pocket for his wallet, he pulled out some money and edged closer to her. She saw him, walked up to him and crouched down low, she was basically telling him to take her bra from her. He put his fingers on the loose edge and pulled slowly, causing it to be removed. He then put some money into her g-string, she then leaned over and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him on the forehead, in doing so she gave him a generous view of her firm breasts. They were only inches away from his face, a part of him wanted to stay where he was for several reasons, the view for one, and to hide her charms from other men.

Her dance ended a few seconds later, and another woman appeared but could not hold Robin's interest like 'Victora' did. He looked to the side of the plat form and saw her coming his way.

"Well mate, you can thank me later," Killian said.

"What's that?" Robin asked, but never broke his vision from her.

"Hope you enjoy your dance, or hers anyways," Killian said as just then she was in front of him. She wore another bra and panty set and this time, a pair of garteres were holding her see through black stockings up.

"Ready for your dance handsome?" 'Victoria' asked as she took his hand in hers and pulled him up. Robin could only nod as he was brought to a private room, where he was seated on a lush chair. He watched as she put on some music and started dancing in front of him, her enjoyed the way her hips moved side to side, sensual to say the least. He watched her go down on the floor on all fours, and start to crawl towards him like a panther stalking it's prey.

She arrived between his legs, and placed her hands on the side of his hips, and brought herself up to her feet. He watched her face, as she was standing between his legs, she placed one leg over his, then the other so that she now was straddeling him. She lowered her body so that she was in his lap, she brought her hands around the back of his neck.

"You want to be ridden hard or soft?" Regina asked, as she then moved her hands to his and brought them to the sides of her hips.

"Hard," Robin let out, as he could feel himself already hard under her. She smiled as she started to move back and forth on his lap, his erection in general. Her legs moved to encircled the back of the chair and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to move her body up and down on him. She leaned her face close to his, and gave him a quick chaste kiss, that all it did was wet his appetite and made him want more from her. Her pelvis was gyrating against his, he wanted more, he wanted more contact with her.

He looked up at her, he saw something pass in her eyes, yes there was a huge amount of sexual tension there, but he thought he saw something that could only be described as regret in her eyes. He wanted to know what made her want to do this type of work, did she enjoy it? He looked down from her eyes to where she was rubbing up against him, and he saw that his pants were damp..._from the outside_. She was turned on by him, by this intimacy they were sharing. He watched as her hips started to move more frantically on him, she was going to cum, he realized. He wanted to be right there with her.

"Can I kiss you?" Robin asked as she looked down at him for a few seconds before nodding at him.

Robin grabbed the back of her head as his hips pushed upwards to meet her, his lips pressed against hers as she moaned in the back of her mouth as she started to climax on him. Robin quickly followed, his hips really bucking upwards now as he came hard in his pants.

"Oh my god," Robin whispered out.

"You certainly know how to be ridden," the brunette said as she started to remove herself from his lap.

"Wait," Robin said as he grabbed at her hips to keep him in place. "I want more."

"Sorry fellow, I don't do blowjobs," she replied.

"No, not that. Can I take you out to dinner?" Robin asked.

"I just gave you a lapdance and you want to take me out to dinner?" she asked.

"I'm not a creep or a stalker, just give me a chance," Robin said. He could see the hesitation on her face. She wanted to, he could see but something was holding her back. What could it be?

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night?" Robin asked. "Nothing too fancy, I know this little place that serves some really good food."

"Alright, but just so you know, I may give men lapdances but I don't spread my legs for money," she said.

"Duly noted," Robin said.

"Now you're going to have let go of me eventually," she said.

"I will, but before you go I have to know," Robin said as she looked at him. "Did you enjoy yourself as much as I did?"

She looked at him for a second, then daringly took his hand, and let it slide down her stomach, still going down till she reached her gstring, she moved it aside and let his fingers in, watching his face as he touched her. He moaned as he felt how wet and slick she was, he just touched the outside, his fingers never went any further into her. He imagined how good she would feel inside of her. He knew he had to stop or he would come again in his pants, which were already wet.

"Does than answer your question?" she asked as she removed his hand from her body. She stood up and watched as he placed one of his fingers inside his mouth, sucking her juices off his finger.

"Delicious," Robin moaned out as she smiled and turned to leave. "Wait, can I give you my number?" Robin asked.

"Sure," she said as he took out his business card.

"My private cell is on the back," Robin said. "The place I would like to take you is Angelo's, it's on salvation street. Can I pick you up?"

"No," she answered as she saw the look on his face. "But I can meet you there at seven tomorrow. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Robin said as this look passed on her face.

"Have..have we met before?" she asked.

"I doubt I would ever forget meeting you," Robin said as she smiled and left the room. Robin sat there for a few moments longer, getting his wits back about him. He had just asked a stripper out for a date tomorrow night, and the funny thing was he didn't care one lick. He looked forward to seeing more of this 'Victoria', much more of her in fact.


End file.
